wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXVIII
W dzień później, gdy wojska zatrzymały się w Rylcowie, książę zawołał pana Skrzetuskiego i rzekł: – Siły nasze słabe i zmorzone, a Krzywonos ma sześćdziesiąt tysięcy luda i jeszcze co dzień w potęgę rośnie, bo czerń do niego napływa. Na wojewodę kijowskiego też liczyć nie mogę, gdyż w duszy również on do pokojowej partii należy i choć idzie ze mną, ale niechętnie. Trzeba nam skąd posiłków. Otóż dowiaduję się, że niedaleko od Konstantynowa stoją dwaj pułkownicy: Osiński z gwardią królewską i Korycki. Weźmiesz dla bezpieczeństwa sto semenów nadwornych i pójdziesz do nich z moim listem, aby zaś się pośpieszyli i bez zwłoki do mnie przyszli, bo za parę dni na Krzywonosa uderzę. Z wszelkich funkcji nikt mi się lepiej od ciebie nie wywiązuje, dlatego też ciebie posyłam – a to jest ważna rzecz. Pan Skrzetuski skłonił się i tegoż wieczoru ku Konstantynowu ruszył na noc, by przejść niepostrzeżenie, bo tu i owdzie kręciły się Krzywonosowe podjazdy albo kupy czerni, która czyniła zbójeckie zasadzki po lasach i gościńcach, książę zaś nakazał bitew unikać, aby zwłoki nie było. Idąc tedy cicho, świtaniem doszedł do Wiszowatego Stawu, gdzie się na obu pułkowników natknął i w sercu się na widok ich mocno uradował. Osiński miał gwardię dragońską wyborną, na cudzoziemski ład wyćwiczoną, i Niemców. Korycki zaś tylko piechotę niemiecką z samych prawie weteranów z trzydziestoletniej wojny złożoną. Był to żołnierz tak straszny i sprawny, że w ręku pułkownika jako jeden miecz działał. Oba pułki były przy tym obficie pokryte i w strzelbę zaopatrzone. Usłyszawszy, że do księcia mają iść, podnieśli zaraz radosne okrzyki, bo tęsknili za bitwami, a wiedzieli, że pod żadną komendą tylu ich nie będą zażywać. Na nieszczęście, obaj pułkownicy dali odpowiedź odmowną, gdyż obaj należeli do komendy księcia Dominika Zasławskiego i mieli wyraźne rozkazy, by się z Wiśniowieckim nie łączyli. Na próżno pan Skrzetuski tłumaczył im, jakiej by to sławy mogli nabyć pod takim wodzem służąc i jak wielkie krajowi oddać przysługi – nie chcieli słuchać twierdząc, iż subordynacja ma być dla wojskowych ludzi najpierwszym prawem i obowiązkiem. Mówili natomiast, że w takim tylko razie mogliby się z księciem połączyć, gdyby ocalenie ich pułków tego wymagało. Odjechał więc pan Skrzetuski mocno strapiony, bo wiedział, ile księciu będzie bolesnym nowy ten zawód i jak dalece wojska jego są istotnie znużone i wyczerpane pochodami, ustawicznym ścieraniem się z nieprzyjacielem, tępieniem pojedynczych watah, wreszcie ustawicznym czuwaniem, głodem i niewywczasem. Mierzyć się w podobnych warunkach z dziesięćkroć liczniejszym nieprzyjacielem było prawie niepodobieństwem, widział więc jasno pan Skrzetuski, że zwłoka w działaniach wojennych przeciw Krzywonosowi musi nastąpić, bo trzeba będzie dać dłuższą folgę wojsku i czekać na napływ świeżej szlachty do obozu. Tymi myślami przejęty pan Skrzetuski wracał na powrót do księcia ná czele swoich semenów, a musiał iść cicho, ostrożnie i tylko nocą, aby uniknąć i podjazdów Krzywonosowych, i licznych luźnych band złożonych z kozactwa i czerni, nieraz bardzo potężnych, które grasowały w całej okolicy paląc dwory, wycinając szlachtę i łowiąc uciekających po gościńcach. Tak przeszedł Bakłaj i wjechał w bory Mszynieckie, gęste, pełne zdradliwych jarów i rozłogów. Szczęściem, po niedawnych deszczach służyła mu piękna pogoda w tej podróży. Noc była pyszna, lipcowa, bez księżyca, ale usiana gwiazdami. Semenowie szli wąską dróżką leśną, prowadzeni przez służałych borowych mszynieckich, ludzi bardzo pewnych i znających swoje bory doskonale. W lesie panowała cisza głęboka, przerywana tylko trzaskiem suchych gałązek pod kopytami końskimi – gdy nagle do uszu pana Skrzetuskiego i semenów doszedł daleki jakiś szmer podobny do śpiewu przerywanego okrzykami. – Stój ! – rzekł cicho pan Skrzetuski i zatrzymał linię semenów. – Co to jest? Stary borowy przysunął się ku niemu. – To, panie, wariaty chodzą teraz po lesie i krzyczą, ci, co im się od okropności w głowie pomieszało. My wczoraj spotkali jedną szlachciankę, co chodzi, panie, chodzi, po sosnach patrzy i woła: „Dzieci! dzieci!” Widno, jej chłopi dzieci porżnęli. Na nas też oczy wytrzeszczyła i poczęła piszczeć, że aż nogi pod nami zadrżały. Mówią, że po wszystkich lasach takich jest dużo. Pana Skrzetuskiego, choć był rycerzem bez trwogi, dreszcz przeszedł od stóp do głów. – A może to wilcy wyją? Z daleka rozeznać nie można – rzekł. – Gdzie tam, panie! Wilków teraz w lesie nie ma; wszystkie poszły do wsi, gdzie mają trupów dostatek. – Straszne czasy – odrzekł na to rycerz – w których wilcy we wsiach mieszkają, a w lasach obłąkani ludzie wyją! Boże! Boże! Przez chwilę zapanowała znów cisza, słychać było tylko szum zwykły w wierzchołkach sosen, ale po chwili owe dalekie odgłosy wzmogły się i stały wyraźniejsze. – Hej ! – rzekł nagle borowy. – Tam na to patrzy, że jakaś większa kupa ludzi jest. Waszmościowie tu postójcie albo idźcie wolno naprzód, a my pójdziem z towarzyszem obaczyć. – Idźcie – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. – Tu będziem czekali. Borowi znikli. Nie było ich z godzinę; już pan Skrzetuski zaczął się niecierpliwić, a nawet podejrzewać, czy mu jakiej zdrady nie gotują, gdy nagle jeden wynurzył się z ciemności. – Są, panie! – rzekł zbliżając się do Skrzetuskiego. – Kto? – Chłopy rezuny. – A siła ich jest? – Będzie ze dwustu. Nie wiadomo, panie, co począć, bo leżą w wąwozie, przez który droga nam wypada. Ognie palą, jeno blasku nie widać, bo w dole. Straży nijakich nie mają: można do nich podejść na strzeleniu z łuku. – Dobrze! – rzekł pan Skrzetuski i zwróciwszy się do semenów począł dwom starszym wydawać rozkazy. Wnet orszak ruszył żywo przed siebie, ale tak cicho, że tylko trzaskanie gałązek mogło zdradzić pochód; strzemię nie zadzwoniło o strzemię, szabla nie zabrzękła, konie, zwyczajne podchodzeń i napadów, szły wilczym chodem bez parskania i rżenia. Przybywszy na miejsce, gdzie droga skręcała się nagle, semenowie ujrzeli zaraz z dala ognie i niewyraźne postacie ludzkie. Tu pan Skrzetuski podzielił ich na trzy oddziały, z których jeden pozostał na miejscu, drugi poszedł krawędzią wzdłuż wąwozu, by zamknąć przeciwległe ujście, a trzeci, zsiadłszy z koni i czołgając się na brzuchach, położył się na samej krawędzi, tuż nad chłopskimi głowami. Pan Skrzetuski, który znajdował się w owym środkowym oddziele, spojrzawszy w dół widział jak na dłoni, w odległości dwudziestu lub trzydziestu kroków, całe obozowisko: ognisk paliło się dziesięć, ale nie płonęły zbyt jaskrawo, wisiały w nich bowiem kotły z jedzeniem. Zapach dymu i warzonych miąs dochodził wyraźnie do nozdrzy pana Skrzetuskiego i semenów. Naokół kotłów stali lub leżeli chłopi pijąc i gawarząc. Niektórzy mieli w ręku flasze z wódką, inni wspierali się na spisach, na których ostrzach osadzone były, jako trofea, ścięte głowy mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci. Blask ognia odbijał się w ich martwych źrenicach i wyszczerzonych zębach; tenże sam blask oświecał twarze chłopskie dzikie, okrutne. Tuż pod samą ścianą jaru kilkunastu z nich spało chrapiąc głośno; inni gwarzyli, inni poprawiali ogniska, które strzelały wówczas do góry snopami złotych iskier. Przy największym ognisku siedział, zwrócony plecami do ściany wąwozu i do pana Skrzetuskiego, barczysty stary dziad – i brzdąkał na lirze; naokoło niego skupiło się półkolem ze trzydziestu rezunów. Do uszu pana Skrzetuskiego doszły następujące słowa: – Hej, didu! pro Kozaka Hołotu! – Nie! –wołali inni – pro Marusiu Bohusławku! – Do czorta z Marusią! o panu z Potoka, o panu z Potoka! – wołały najliczniejsze głosy. Did uderzył silniej w lirę, odchrząknął i począł śpiewać: :Stań, obernysia, hlań, zadywysia, kotory majesz mnoho, :Że riwny budesz tomu, w kotoroho ne majesz niczoho, :Bo toj sprawujet; szczo wsim kierujet, sam Boh myłostywe, :Wsi naszy sprawy na swojej szali ważyt sprawedływe. :Stań, obernysia, hlań, zadywysia, kotory wysoko :Umom litajesz, mudrosty znajesz, szyroko, hłuboko... Tu did przerwał na chwilę i westchnął, a za nim poczęli wzdychać i chłopi. Coraz też ich więcej zbierało się koło niego – a i pan Skrzetuski, choć wiedział, że już wszyscy jego ludzie muszą być w pogotowiu, nie dawał hasła do napadu. Ta noc cicha, płonące ogniska, dzikie postacie i pieśń o panu Mikołaju Potockim, jeszcze nie dośpiewana, wzbudziły w rycerzu jakieś dziwne myśli, jakieś uczucia i tęsknotę, z których sam sobie sprawy zdać nie umiał. Nie zagojone rany jego serca otworzyły się, ścisnął go żal głęboki za niedawną przeszłością, za utraconym szczęściem, za owymi chwilami ciszy i pokoju. Zadumał się i rozżalił – a tymczasem did śpiewał dalej: :Stań, obernysia, hlań, zadywysia, kotory wojujesz, :Łukom striłamy, porochom, kulami i meczem szyrmujesz, :Bo też rycere i kawalere pered tym buwały, :Tym wojowały, od tohoż mecza sami umirały! :Stań, obernysia, hlań, zadywysia i skiń z sercia butu, :Nawerny oka, kotory z Potoka idesz na Sławutu. :Newynnyje duszy beresz za uszy, wolnost' odejmujesz :Korola ne znajesz, rady ne dbajesz, sam sobie sejmujesz. :Hej, porażajsia, ne zapalajsia, bo ty rejmentarujesz, :Sam buławoju, w sem polskim kraju, jak sam choczesz, kierujesz. Did znów ustał, a wtem kamyk wysunął się spod opartej na nim ręki jednemu z semenów i począł się toczyć z szelestem na dół. Kilku chłopów zakryło oczy rękoma i poczęło patrzyć bystro w górę ku lasowi; wtedy pan Skrzetuski uznał, iż czas nadszedł, i wypalił w środek tłumu z pistoletu. – Bij! morduj! – krzyknął i trzydziestu semenów dało ognia tak prawie, jak w twarz chłopstwu, a po wystrzeleniu, z szablami w ręku, zsunęli się błyskawicą po pochyłej ścianie wąwozu między przerażonych i zmieszanych rezunów. – Bij! morduj! – zabrzmiało przy jednym ujściu wąwozu. – Bij! morduj! – powtórzyły dzikie głosy przy drugim. – Jarema! Jarema! Napad tak był niespodziany, przerażenie tak straszne, iż chłopstwo, choć zbrojne, prawie żadnego nie dawało oporu. Już i tak opowiadano w obozach zbuntowanej czerni, że Jeremi przy pomocy złego ducha może być i bić jednocześnie w kilku miejscach, a teraz to imię spadłszy na nie oczekujących niczego i bezpiecznych – istotnie jak imię złego ducha – wytrąciło im broń z ręki. Zresztą spisy i kosy nie dały się użyć w ciasnym miejscu, więc też przyparci jak stado owiec do przeciwległej ściany jaru, rąbani szablami przez łby i twarze, bici, przebijani, deptani nogami, wyciągali z szaleństwem strachu ręce i chwytając nieubłagane żelazo ginęli. Cichy bór napełnił się złowrogim wrzaskiem bitwy. Niektórzy starali się ujść przez prostopadłą ścianę jaru i drapiąc się, kalecząc sobie ręce spadali na sztychy szabel. Niektórzy ginęli spokojnie, inni ryczeli litości, inni zasłaniali twarze rękoma, nie chcąc widzieć chwili śmierci, inni znów rzucali się na ziemię twarzą na dół, a nad świstem szabel, nad wyciem konających górował krzyk napastników: „Jarema! Jarema!” – krzyk, od którego włosy powstawały na chłopskich głowach i śmierć tym straszniejszą się wydawała. A dziad gruchnął w łeb lirą jednego z semenów, aż się przewrócił, drugiego złapał za rękę, by cięciu szablą przeszkodzić, i ryczał ze strachu jak bawół. Inni spostrzegłszy go biegli rozsiekać, aż przypadł i pan Skrzetuski: – Żywcem brać! żywcem brać! – krzyknął. – Stój! – ryczał dziad – jam szlachcic przebrany! Loquor latine! Jam nie dziad! Stójcie, mówię wam, zbóje, skurczybyki, kobyle dzieci, oczajdusze, łamignaty, rzezimieszki! Ale dziad nie skończył jeszcze litanii, gdy pan Skrzetuski w twarz mu spojrzał i krzyknął, aż się ściany parowu echem ozwały: – Zagłoba! I nagle rzucił się na niego jak dziki zwierz, wpił mu palce w ramiona, twarz przysunął do twarzy i trzęsąc nim jak gruszką wrzasnął: – Gdzie kniaziówna, gdzie kniaziówna? – Żyje! zdrowa! bezpieczna! – odkrzyknął dziad. – Puść waćpan, do diabła, bo duszę wytrzęsiesz. Wtedy tego rycerza, którego pokonać nie mogła ani niewola, ani rany, ani boleść, ani straszliwy Burdabut, pokonała wieść szczęsna. Ręce mu opadły, na czoło wystąpił pot obfity, obsunął się na kolana, twarz zakrył rękoma i oparłszy się głową o ścianę jaru, trwał w milczeniu – widać, Bogu dziękował. Tymczasem docięto reszty nieszczęsnych chłopów, kilkunastu związano, którzy katu mieli być oddani w obozie, aby zeznania z nich wydobył, zaś inni leżeli porozciągani i martwi. Bitwa ustała – zgiełk uciszył się. Semenowie zbierali się koło swego wodza i widząc go klęczącego pod skałą, poglądali na niego niespokojnie nie wiedząc, czy nie ranny. On zaś wstał, a twarz miał taką jasną, jakby mu zorze w duszy świeciły. – Gdzie ona jest? – spytał Zagłoby. – W Barze. – Bezpieczna? – Zamek to potężny, żadnej inwazji się nie boi. Ona w opiece jest u pani Sławoszewskiej i u mniszek. – Chwała bądź Bogu najwyższemu! – rzekł rycerz – a w głosie drgało mu głębokie rozrzewnienie. – Dajże mnie waść rękę. Z duszy, z duszy dziękuję. Nagle zwrócił się do semenów: – Siła jest jeńców? – Simnadciat' – odpowiedzieli żołnierze. Na to pan Skrzetuski: – Potkała mnie wielka radość i miłosierdzie jest we mnie: Puścić ich wolno. Semenowie uszom swoim wierzyć nie chcieli. Tego zwyczaju nie bywało w wojskach Wiśniowieckiego. Skrzetuski zmarszczył z lekka brwi. – Puścić ich wolno – powtórzył. Semenowie odeszli, ale po chwili starszy esauł wrócił i rzekł: – Panie poruczniku, nie wierzą, iść nie śmią. – A pęta mają rozcięte? – Tak jest. – Tedy ostawić ich tutaj, a sami na koń. W pół godziny później orszak posuwał się znów wśród ciszy wąską drożyną. Zeszedł też księżyc, który poprzenikał długimi, białymi pasmami do środka boru i rozświecił ciemne głębie. Pan Zagłoba i Skrzetuski, jadąc na czele, rozmawiali z sobą. – Mówże mnie waszmość o niej wszystko, co tylko wiesz – rzekł rycerz. – To tedy waszmość ją z rąk Bohunowych wyrwałeś? – A ja, jeszczem mu łeb na odjezdnym obwiązał, by krzyczeć nie mógł. – O, toś waszmość postąpił wybornie, jak mnie Bóg miły! Ale jakżeście się do Baru dostali? – Ej, siła by mówić, i to podobno będzie innym razem, bom okrutnie fatigatus, w gardle mi zaschło od śpiewania chamom. Nie masz waszmość czego się napić? – Mam manierczynę z gorzałką – oto jest! Pan Zagłoba uchwycił blaszankę i przechylił do ust; rozległy się długie grzdykania, a pan Skrzetuski, niecierpliwy, nie czekając ich końca pytał dalej: – A zdroważ ona? – Co tam! – odparł pan Zagłoba – na suche gardło każda zdrowa. – Aleć ja o kniaziównę pytam! – O kniaziównę? Jako łania. – Bądźże chwała Bogu najwyższemu! Dobrze jej tam w Barze? – Że i w niebie lepiej by jej być nie mogło. Dla jej gładkości wszystkie corda lgną do niej. Pani Sławoszewska tak ją miłuje, jakby właśnie rodzoną. A co tam się kawalerów w niej kocha, tego byś waszmość na różańcu nie zliczył, jeno że ona tyle o nich dba, ile ja teraz o waściną próżną manierkę, stałym ku waszmości afektem płonąc. – Niechże jej Bóg da zdrowie, onej najmilszej! – mówił radośnie pan Skrzetuski. – Tak że to mię wdzięcznie wspomina? – Czy waści wspomina? Mówię waćpanu, żem i sam już nie rozumiał, skąd się tam w niej powietrza na tyle wzdychań bierze. Aż się wszyscy litują, a najbardziej mniszeczki, bo je sobie przez swoją słodkość całkiem zjednała. Toż ona i mnie wyprawiła na one hazardy, których o mało zdrowiem nie przypłaciłem, żeby to koniecznie do waści iść a dowiedzieć się, czyś żyw i zdrów. Chciała też nieraz posłańców wyprawiać, ale nikt się nie chciał podjąć, więcem się w końcu zlitował i do waszegom obozu się wybrał. Jakoż gdyby nie przebranie, pewno bym głową nałożył. Ale mnie za dziada chłopy wszędy mają, bo i śpiewam bardzo pięknie. Pan Skrzetuski aż zaniemówił z radości. Tysiąc myśli i wspomnień cisnęło mu się do głowy; Helena jak żywa stanęła mu przed oczyma, taka, jaką ją widział ostatni raz w Rozłogach przed samym na Sicz wyjazdem: więc śliczna, zarumieniona, smukła, z tymi jej oczyma czarnymi jak aksamit, pełnymi niewysłowionych ponęt. Zdawało mu się teraz, że ją widzi, że czuje ciepło bijące od jej policzków, że słyszy jej słodki głos. Wspomniał ową przechadzkę w sadzie wiśniowym i kukułkę, i te pytania, które jej zadawał, i wstyd Heleny, gdy im dwunastu chłopczysków wykukała – więc dusza prawie wychodziła z niego, serce aż mdlało z kochania i radości, przy której wszystkie przeszłe cierpienia były jakby kropla przy morzu. Sam nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Chciał krzyczeć, to znów na kolana padać i znów Bogu dziękować; to wspominać, to pytać i pytać bez końca! Wreszcie zaczął powtarzać: – Żyje, zdrowa! – Żyje, zdrowa! – odrzekł jak echo pan Zagłoba. – I ona to waści wysłała? – Ona. – A list waść masz? – Mam. – Dawaj! – Zaszyty i przecie noc. Hamuj się waść. – Całkiem nie mogę. Sam waszmość widzisz. – Widzę. Odpowiedzi pana Zagłoby stawały się coraz lakoniczniejsze, w końcu kiwnął się raz, drugi – i usnął. Skrzetuski widział, że nie ma rady, więc na powrót oddał się rozmyślaniom. Przerwał je dopiero tętent koni jakiegoś znacznego oddziału jeźdźców zbliżającego się szybko. Był to Poniatowski z nadwornymi kozakami, którego książę naprzeciw wysłał z obawy, aby co złego Skrzetuskiego nie spotkało. Ogniem i mieczem 28